


strawberries and cigarettes — jaehyungparkian

by notsoyoungk



Category: Day6
Genre: M/M, and opposites attract, bri is too negative, jae is too postitive, lmao how to tag, retro jaehyungparkian amirite, the universe did its work, this kinda made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoyoungk/pseuds/notsoyoungk
Summary: the doors shut and the bus pulled into the bus lane,leaving the two with a warm feeling, yet a knowing they’ll never see each other again.aka just a retro jhp oneshot.
Relationships: Jaehyungparkian - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	strawberries and cigarettes — jaehyungparkian

**Author's Note:**

> TW :: smoking cigarettes. squint and you’ll see bri talking about a breakup for 0.2 secs.

he stopped at the bus stop, rain gently flowing down his baseball hat. it was the year 1970. he came from the west side of the city, but as he was someone who got tired of everything easily and took change as fate he ended up here. his name was younghyun, but he was known more or less known as brian by his canadian friends. neon lights shone softly, showing off sharp shades of blues and reds while almost dripping sweet serendipity.

a tall figure headed from the east side, a young country boy with almost never-ending happiness and passion. his name was jae, a social butterfly and a boy looking for something more than what’s already out there. you could say everyone was jealous for the way he was, but netherless, he was grateful he that wasn’t of the norm.

younghyun sat down on the plastic coin scratched seats, pulling his luggage closer with every person that passed. jae hurriedly walked towards the bus stop, visibly smiling with glee as he noticed that he was not alone. he sat down quietly, aware of the other shy boy.

a few minutes passed, thoughts racing through each other’s completely complex and different minds. jae was the first to speak, a grin stretched across his face.

“so, where are you heading?” jae asked.  
“east side, what about you?” younghyun answered, stunned for a second at the sudden question.  
“oh, just the west side. the east side is nice, trust me, you’ll like it, you look like the type to like the east side. i’ve lived there all my life. it’s my first time in the city, actually!” jae smiled, babbling away with a big grin.  
“fun. i hope you enjoy yourself. the west side is nice, i’ve lived here all my life, too. the people are not that friendly, that’s the only thing to watch out for” younghyun smiled gently.

“thanks for the advice!” jae smiled. younghyun simply smiled back, opening his rucksack.  
“you smoke?” he asked, pulling out a small silver tin and taking out a cigarette.  
“oh, i’d never, it’s not healthy...you know that right?” jae looked slightly shocked, pulling a disgusted face.  
“yeah, whatever” younghyun chuckled softly at the other’s expression, putting the cigarette to his lips and lighting it quietly, it’s light illuminating the dark walls of the bus stop.

“it helps take away any pain, i guess. my girlfriend broke up with me a few days ago. huh. she was beautiful. anyway my name is younghyun, but most people call me brian....nice to meet you” younghyun sighed, watching the embers of the stub plummet downwards towards the damp floor.

“oh, shame. welcome to heartbreak hotel, brian. i’m jae by the way” jae smiled sadly.  
“nice to meet you too jae” younghyun looked up slowly, making eye contact and smiling slightly.

“so, tell me about yourself, brian” jae enquired with a smile.  
“well, i grew up in the west side, in a small flat with my parents and my brother, y’know, pretty average childhood. i was pretty popular in school, being that one arty kid with paint covering my hands 24/7. i’m taking up art collage in the east, that’s where i’m going now” he gestured towards his luggage before gently putting out the cigarette and flicking it to the floor.

“well, i grew up in the west, as you’d probably figured by now. my parents were farmers and so was my sister. we got along well, as some siblings and parents do! it was a nice life, but i want to go to new places now! i mean, gosh darn it, the year is 1970! new places bring new possibilities” jae answered, almost on cue, earning a chuckle from younghyun.  
“well, jae, you’re certainly something” he smiled softly, almost sadly.

a bus pulled up at the stop, doors opening with a quiet hiss, as it was muffled by the ongoing traffic and sound of hustle and bustle by the general public going around doing their errands and whatnot.  
“looks like it’s my time to go, it’s been nice talking to you, jae” younghyun smiled with a glaze over his eyes.

“nice seeing you too. fate let us meet again” jae grinned, pulling younghyun into a warm hug. scents contrasted strangely, strawberries mixing with cigarettes just as personalities clashed uniquely.

“see ya, bye bye jae” younghyun stepped onto the bus, facing jae and waving with his outstretched hand.  
“bye bribri!” jae gleefully grinned, waving quickly as the doors shut and the bus pulled into the bus lane,

leaving the two with a warm feeling, yet a knowing they’ll never see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot made me cry while writing it.
> 
> 1970s jhp is a concept tho


End file.
